New Moon Rising
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Usagi has been Sailor Moon for years. But her time is coming to an end. Amaya has a dangerous past and is nothing like her cousin Usagi. Now in Japan, Amaya still finds no answers to her nightmares. Haruka has to help Amaya. Usagi's life depends on it.
1. Chapter 1

**New Moon Rising**

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
Beautiful melody, when the night's so long  
_

_Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy  
When my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I look at you_

_When I look at you  
I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone _

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I look at you  
I look at you  
You appear just like a dream to me_

_- _Miley Cyrus _When I Look At You_

**Author's Warning: Story contains strong language and violence**

**Chapter 1: **

**Just because We're Cousins Doesn't Mean We're Related**

_Somewhere in the United States of America...._

_Late night..._

Amaya Kino opened the throttle on her bike. She was almost to her destination. Glancing in her side mirror she saw the three cars still trailing. Their swirling blue and red lights painted the illuminated night. She couldn't hear the scream of sirens over her bike engine. The robbery had had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now... Amaya shook her head and focused on the road.

Streetlights whipped around her in bands of brilliant light. The wind whipped against her leather jacket. The thick denim of her black jeans protected her legs from the g-force. Amaya leaned down closer to the bike. It would ease some of the pressure from the window. In the near distance she could see the airport.

She turned the bike onto the private access road. In the distance she could see the security booth. The two guards were staring at her with open mouths. The older one was on his radio; she kept coming toward the gate. Neither of them moved. She didn't slow down. At the last second, the young one dove into the booth and hit the button. The gate split open. The bike and rider zipped through and shot toward the waiting private jet.

Not bothering to come to a full stop; Amaya threw herself off the bike and rolled to her feet. The bike tipped and skid; sparks flew out around it. The machine spun out away from her. She broke into a run across the tarmac. If she could just reach the damned plane!

In the distance she heard the security guards shout at her to stop. She yanked off her helmet, tossing it to the side, and kept running. Glancing behind her, she saw the guards running after her. They wouldn't catch her. Still, she pushed herself to run faster.

She jumped for the stairs; landed and ran up them.

"Close it!" She commanded.

The shocked attendants scrambled to obey her. The plane door sealed shut a moment later.

Amaya threw herself into the pilot's seat. She threw on the seat belt and started the plane. Amaya opened the communication link to the tower. She started the plane. After a few more tweaks and adjustments, the plane began to roll toward the take-off strip.

She spoke in a rush, "Kino Airfield this is Gulf-Hotel-Bravo-9-8-7, requesting clearance for immediate take-off."

A man's voice answered her. "That is a negative, Gulf-Hotel-Bravo. You are not cleared for takeoff."

Amaya cursed; she glanced out the side window. Three dark color jeeps were heading toward her. "Curtis, for fuck's sake!"

Amaya guided the plane into position and started down the runway.

"Clear me, or I am taking off without it." She didn't bother to smother her anger.

"Ms. Kino, you are not cleared for takeoff." Curtis sounded shaky

"No shit," She shook her head, "Sorry, Curtis. I'm taking off."

The plane engines screamed as the plane sped down the path. Landing lights flashed in the darkness around her. She grit her teeth as the pressure built and the plane reached speed. Amaya did her job as pilot and the plane lifted off. There was a strange weight-less feeling as the plane took to the air. She glanced out the side-window. The three cops cars had stopped on the tarmac. tTere was a crowd of men below her. Amaya gave them the finger; knowing full well they wouldn't see it.

Curtis came back on the radio. "Ms. Kino."

She sighed, "What now?"

There was a moment of silence. "I will see to it your flight plan is misplaced. That should give you enough time to reach your destination."

Amaya smiled to herself, "Thank you, Curtis."

"Good luck and stay safe, Ms. Kino." There was a hiss of noise as the communication link was shut down.

"If only I could." She muttered. Amaya took off the headset and checked her instruments.

It would be a good 16 hours before she made it to her destination. Amaya set the auto-pilot and stood up from the chair. Opening the door to the plane she stepped out of the cockpit. The two attendants moved to get up from their seats. She waved them off.

"This is one way trip you two. When we land, book return flights for your selves. Leave the same day we land."

The two attendants nodded.

Amaya made her way back to the small kitchen in the tail of the plane. She grabbed a snack and headed back to the cockpit. Locking the door behind her she sat down. Once again she wondered why it was called a cockpit. The answer was obvious, and it should have made her laugh. But it didn't. It made her sad instead. She focused on the clouds that drifted over the plane. The wing lights flickered on and off against the misty cover. Sixteen hours from now she could relax. Until then....Amaya shook her head. She had to focus on getting there first.

Dawn split the horizon of the sky. Amaya watched as the first red blood of the sun spill across the line of the world. She checked her course and knew it was nearly time to land. She settled more securely into her seat. Punching the communication button; she heard a beep further back in the plane.

"We are landing in an hour. Make final landing preparations." Amaya pressed the button again; another beep. The communication line shut off.

_Two hours later...._

The skyline of Tokyo appeared larger as Amaya guided the plane out of the clouds. In a few minutes she would be on the ground.

"Narita airport this is Gulf-Hotel- Bravo-9-8-7 on final approach to runway 6. Confirm coordinates for landing." Amaya guided the plane lower out of the sky; toward the airport.

A male voice came across the headphones. "Gulf-Hotel- Bravo-9-8-7, you are confirmed to land on runway 6. Your transport is waiting."

Amaya landed the plane in a smooth manner. The engines roared as she opened the flaps and geared down. The plane slowed and gently came to a stop a few minutes later.

The attendants had the door open by the time Amaya stepped out from the cockpit. Silently, Amaya hurried down the steps and into the waiting sports car. There was no luggage to load. She started the car and drove out of the landing area via a private road.

Amaya was on one of the many four-lane mega-highways into Tokyo when her cell phone rang. She reached over with one hand, to the glove-box. The phone chirped at her. She pressed a button and put the phone to her ear.

"Amaya here," She muttered, focused on the increasing congestion of traffic around her.

This time it was a female voice. "Kino-San, welcome back to Tokyo. We have your apartment ready, as requested."

Amaya was forced to slow down as the traffic thickened around her. "Good, thank you Saukra. Take the rest of the day off."

"One more item, Kino-San. Mr. Patrick called; he says that your special order arrived. It's waiting at the apartment."

Amaya smiled. "Good. Thank you."

To the far right the lane opened. Amaya hit the gas and turned the wheel. The car drifted across three lanes of traffic, into the open lane. All around her car horns sounded. She kept her foot on the gas and raced forward.

Using one hand she dialled another number. The line rang as she drove with the wind in her hair.

"Tskino residence," The female voice sounded older then she remembered.

"Auntie Ikuko," Amaya smiled at the delighted greeting she received. "I just landed. I was hoping to stop by and see everyone."

"Well, I am home. But everyone else is out of the house. Usagi is at school, you know she's at university now. Shingo and Kenji are at work."

Amaya couldn't explain the suddenly desperate need in her to see family. "Would you mind if I came to see you?" Amaya asked.

"No, of course you. When can I expect you?" Aunt Ikuko sounded thrilled; despite the short notice.

Amaya saw her exit coming up. "I'll be at your house in an hour."

"Looking forward to it." Her aunt said.

Amaya ended the call and tossed the phone to the seat. She hadn't seen her Aunt or cousins in a long time. She hadn't planned on ever seeing them again. But....Amaya stopped the thoughts. She focused on driving to her aunt's house.

**

Amaya was seated on the couch in the living room of her aunt's house. It was the same house her aunt had always lived in. The same house Amaya had come to when she had play dates with her younger cousin Usagi. The same house she had visited when her mother was still alive. But since her mother's death, she hadn't come back here. It had been a long time since she'd come to Japan. A very long time.

Aunt Ikuko said as she came back into the living room. She carried a tray with tea and all the fixings.

"It's so good to see you again." The woman gracefully knelt on the floor. Setting the tray on a low sitting table, "What brings you back here?"

Amaya considered the possible answers. "I needed a change of scenery."

The two women settled into light conversation. Amaya noticed the pictures of her cousin. There were a large number of them featuring a handsome man. Amaya commented on them.

Aunt Ikuko smiled as she nodded, "Chiba Mamoru. He'll be graduating with his masters in computer science in a few weeks. They are getting married this summer."

Amaya nodded. She remembered getting the wedding invitation. She had yet to send her response to it. "I never thought Usagi would ever have a boyfriend, let alone get married."

"I know. But she's happy; he's good for her." Aunt Ikuko was quiet for a moment. "Amaya, are you alright?"

Looking at her aunt, Amaya, nodded. "Jet-lagged is all."

The look on her aunt's face said she didn't believe that. But to her credit, Aunt Ikuko let it go. She sipped at her tea for a long time. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Amaya nodded, "My apartment in the city is ready."

"Good." Her aunt studied her intensely, "Your hair is shorter than ever."

"It's easier to manage." Amaya resisted the urge to touch her short blonde hair. Instead she lifted the tea cup to her lips. "Do you suppose Usagi would mind if I surprised her with a visit?"

Her aunt smiled, "She would love it. She misses you, Amaya."

Amaya doubted that. She and her cousin couldn't be more different. But it was still nice to hear. A tension lifted from her shoulders. The conversion drifted from topic to topic for a while. Finally it was polite to leave and Amaya did that. Her aunt waved at her as Amaya left the house.

**

The university campus was lovely. Trees were numerous and so were benches and fountains. It was a serene calm place. Great, huge buildings that all served some purpose dotted the campus, connected by a network of paths and shady areas. This place was also crowded with people of varying ages; from late teens to late forties. How on earth was she going to find her cousin?

In the distance there was a high-pitched shriek of pure terror. Those around Amaya, paused, before they started to scream and run. She had to push against the crowd to keep on her feet. The surged around her; forcing her back a few steps; she came to stop under a large tree.

"Fuck this," She looked up to the tree above her.

Taking a step back she crouched and jumped straight up. Her hands wrapped around the thick trunk. She pulled herself up to the branch. It took some effort but she managed to gain her feet and stand up. From this vantage point she could see the source of terror. An ugly creature she had no name for was hurling energy bolts at a group of costumed women. In the back of her mind her thoughts said this was familiar. She ignored them.

The image struck her as amusing. Who ran around looking incredibly dorky? Who would really wear something like that in public? Absently, her cousin came to mind and she smiled. Yeah, a dorky costume was more Usagi's speed.

Speaking of which...

Amaya scanned the crowd. There were too many people running to see her cousin. She had to get closer to the fight. Focusing on the collection of trees around her; Amaya plotted a course through them.

She crouched for a moment on the branch; Balancing herself. Amaya leapt straight out, arms outstretched. Her hands wrapped around the branch; she swung herself around and up. Taking a moment she gauged the distance and jumped again. Her feet landed on the tree trunk and she pushed with her legs; propelling herself toward the next tree. She swung around it and released, kicking her legs out, it pushed across the gap. The sidewalk and crowds moved under her. Amaya landed in the tree she had aimed for. The crowds were well beyond this point. The area was clear of people; except for the costumed girls.

The monster screamed again. It was far louder. She was closer. Amaya dropped to the ground and ran toward it. She had a second to question herself; before she had to plan. Her brain had taken over though. Her hands snatched a dropped Frisbee and aimed. She released it. The red plastic disc spun toward the monster' smacking him in the side of the head. She grabbed a dropped textbook and spun it toward him. It hit him and he staggered.

Amaya stopped and wasn't sure why. Her skin was tingling and it didn't make sense. She was breathing fast and the world was crystal sharp. For a second she thought she saw Usagi in the distance.

An explosion rocked the ground near her. She jumped. Focusing back on the monster.

The monster had turned as it threw an energy blast at her. She stared at it for a long second. This was too much like her dreams.

Her body reacted without her telling it to; moving her back. An energy blast came toward her. She jumped up, flipping backward. Her hands hit the ground and she pushed herself up. Flipping over to land on her feet. She landed on a bench seat and straightened up. The monster was coming at her. It moved slowly. The thing had weak knees. If only she had something to throw at the knees; she could get it down.

In the background she heard a woman yell, "Now Sailor Moon!"

_Sailor Moon?_ Amaya mental laughed at the dorky sounding name.

Outwardly she focused on the monster. Another energy blast came at her. She vaulted sideways, cart-wheeling through the air. The bench shattered in a spray of wood. Amaya landed on her feet and snatched a shard of wood off the ground. Her skin was itching and she looked up. Coloured energy was coming toward her. She hit the ground; throwing the wood shard at the creatures knees. Her aim had been true and the wood shard bit deep into the things knees. It screamed and went down.

Amaya forced herself to roll and the blast caught her in the shoulder. Skin burned and she felt pain. She lay on her side; gasping through the sudden shock of pain. There was a shout and pink light engulfed the injured monster. She shut her eyes against the intense light.

"Amaya!?" The shocked voice was unmistakable. She'd know it anywhere.

Opening her eyes she sat up. Her head swam and she felt sick to her stomach. Her left arm was burning and she knew she was hurt. Still, she focused on the voice. Her vision clarified. The first thing she recognized was the long swinging ponytails of her cousins blonde hair.

Usagi ran over to her cousin; falling to her knees. "Amaya, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Amaya rubbed her face.

A group of girls and one guy had followed her cousin. They were strangers to Amaya. She pushed to her feet and wavered. The man reached out and steadied her. She recognized him from the photos. This was her cousin's boyfriend. She took her arm back from his hand and rubbed her left shoulder.

"Oh god, you're hurt!" Usagi wailed. "Let Ami take a look, she's a doctor."

Amaya backed up a step, "I am fine." She was fine, right? "What was that thing?"

There was a moment of quiet She frowned at her cousin. Usagi had grown into a lovely woman. She really had. Her blue eyes were still the same bright, sapphire blue they had been all her life. Her long blonde hair was still golden like the sun. The years had matured her into a stunning woman. It made Amaya sad. If only the years had been so good to her.

"Umm, it's a long story." Usagi said quickly. "But we should get you to a doctor. You're hurt."

Amaya shook her head, "I've had worse road-rash."

Usagi made a face at her, "That's sound contagious."

Laughter caught Amaya off-guard. She couldn't help it. Trust her cousin to make her laugh when she was hurt. For all her cousin had grown up, she was stil the same. "No, no, it's not."

"Road-rash is what happens when rider crash, my kitten." A sultry voice said lightly. Laughter edged that voice.

Amaya glanced up at the speaker and blinked in surprise. She recognized the face from the covers of racing magazines. What was a superstar like Tenoh Haruka doing hanging around her cousin?

Uagi's face turned red as she blushed, "I knew that!" She huffed.

"No you didn't." A girl with long black hair cut in.

Usagi snapped at her; the two of them started arguing.

Amaya walked to a near by bench and sat down. Her body wasn't hurt as much anymore. If only the world would stop spinning around inside her skull. She breathed slowly in and out. Looking around the campus she saw the burnt damage of the monster. She hadn't imagined it.

Someone moved near her and she looked up. The girl had a pleasent face; nice eyes. Her short hair had a dark blue tint to it. There was something incredibly friendly in those intelligent eyes.

"May I look at your shoulder?" The woman asked.

Amaya shrugged; the movement hurt.

The woman sat down next to her. Amaya turned, giving her injured shoulder to the woman's intelligent gaze. "Your jacket took most of the damage. You have a bruise forming but that can be treated with ice."

"Thanks," Amaya rubbed her shoulder, facing forward again. "So you're Ami?"

The woman nodded, "Mizu, Ami."

AMaya nodded, "Usagi's mentioned you in letters." She focused on the group. Her cousin was still arguing with same girl."The one arguing with her is Rei?"

Ami nodded.

"The woman with long blonde hair and the white cat," Amaya struggled to recall her name, "Minako?"

Ami nodded again.

Mamoru came over to them. "We haven't officially met," He held out a hand, "Chiba Mamoru, you're aunt has mentioned you a few times."

Amaya shook the offered handed, "Nice to finally meet you."

Haruka made her way over. A woman followed her. They moved like a couple and Amaya recognized the second woman as Kaiou Michiru. Back home in the States, Amaya had several of her paintings. She stood up as they approached. It only seemed right to greet them standing up.

Haruka looked to Ami, "So?"

"She's fine." Ami glanced over at the bickering. She shook her head. "Will they ever grow up?"

Mamoru shook his head, "I doubt it. But we should step in."

The two of them crossed back to the arguing women.

Amaya was suddenly nervous as she stood before the two famous women. She'd always wanted to meet them. But never in her wildest dreams had she thought it would happen.

Haruka looked at her. Amaya fought not to look away. The woman had intense gaze. "Your jacket did it's job."

It took a moment for Amaya to follow the comment. "Oh," She tugged at the riding jacket. A smile tickled her lips. "Yeah, I guess it did."

"You were very brave," Michiru said lightly. Her tone was cultured and spoke to a wealthy upbringing. She smiled politely at Amaya. "So how do you know Usagi?"

Amaya rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, uh, we're cousins."

The two women looked shocked. They glanced at one another for a second. Haruka chuckled as she shook her head. "Cousins?"

Amaya nodded. She felt that intense gaze again and dared to meet it. Haruka had incredibly dark green eyes. Amaya looked away. She focused on Usagi. It seemed as though Mamoru and Ami had been able to diffuse the argument. The girls were all talking at once and Usagi was smiling now. Mamoru laughed as he nodded in agreement to whatever was being said.

"I can see a resemblance." Michiru said lightly, "At least in appearance."

Amaya focused back on the couple. A resemblance? That was a new one on her. She was several inches taller than her cousin. She had more curves then her cousin would ever have. Perhaps it was the hair? They both had blonde hair. Though Amaya never let hers get longer then her shoulders. Right now it was short; above her ears.

Haruka nodded, "Something in the eyes."

"I doubt that." Amaya muttered.

The only similarity her eyes shared with her cousin was the color. Amaya's eyes were blue. But she didn't have the same warmth or love in her eyes like her cousin did. She knew that; even without having to be told.  
"No, maybe you're right." Haurka muttered lightly, "There's an edge to your expression that Usagi doesn't have."

She frowned at the blonde superstar. "What of it?" Amaya challenged angrily, "We can't all be..." She paused, "Goody-two-shoes."

Amaya shook her head and stepped away from the couple. Anger simmered in her blood as she walked over to her cousin. She couldn't help it that her life had gone badly. She'd learned to fight early in her life and it showed. Her experiences showed in her eyes. She felt angry over that. Angry that she couldn't be more like her cousin. She had always admired Usagi's loving heart. Her cousins ease at making friends and just being a good person. Things like that just weren't as easy for Amaya.

She had wanted to say good-bye to her cousin; but she was too angry now. Amaya stepped wide of the group and headed back down the path.

"Amaya, wait!" Usagi shouted .

Amaya turned and paused as her cousin ran toward her. She watched the sparkling joy in her cousins eyes. How could she be so good? What did she have that made her so wonderful? Amaya sighed, why couldn't she be more like her cousin?

Usagi reached her, "We are going for ice cream; you're welcome to join us."

Amaya smiled. She did love ice cream. But she shook her head. "I should head to my apartment. I haven't slept in awhile. But thank you."

Her cousin's expression grew serious. "Did Haruka and Michiru say something mean?" Usagi shook her head. "They can seem cold at first, but they are really nice. It just takes time for them to warm up to people."

_Just like me,_ Amaya thought sadly. "Really, I am tired. But I'll call you tomorrow. Perhaps we can do something then?"

Usagi's face brightened, "There is a food expo happening downtown tomorrow. We were all going. Why don't you come along?"

Amaya smiled, "Okay."

"We can all the sweets together." Usagi said happily, "I bet I can eat more cake then you can."

Laughter bubbled out of her again, Amaya nodded, "I'll call you tomorrow and we can arrange things."

Usagi hugged Amaya in a sudden, tight grab. Amaya tensed at the pain from her shoulder. It took a moment to relax in her cousin's arms. Usagi stepped back. Amaya nodded and her cousin smiled at her.

"See you tomorrow." Usagi turned and ran back to her group.

Amaya sighed heavily. She caught the steady gaze of Haruka Tenoh and frowned. She turned her back on those dark green eyes. Amaya walked away from the group and did her best to ignore the pain in her shoulder.

**

The apartment was quiet; the still kind of silence. Amaya sat on her bed. She stared at the package still in its shipping box. She hadn't opened it yet. The contents were no mystery to her. She had stolen them after all. That was why she'd had to leave the States so quickly. Her partners had sold her out to the FBI. There was no going home for her.

Deep shadows kept her company. She rubbed her bruised shoulder absently. Her thoughts were turning over and over in her head. She sighed, dropping her hand from her shoulder.

Reaching over to her discarded jacket; she opened the inside pocket and took out her journal. She stared at the hard cover book and opened it. There was no need to read the words on the pages. They spoke of her nightmares; her terrified thoughts. For months now she'd been plagued by horrible dreams. As of now, there was no sense to them. No clue as to what they meant or why she was having them.

The pages were cool under her fingertips. She leafed through them. Not really looking for anything. Her hand stopped and she blinked. She stared at the drawing filled page. Her skill was no where near that of Michiru's but it didn't matter. These were her nightmares; they weren't going to be on public display.

Amaya stared at the large golden heart; decorated with colored stones around the edge. An orb sat at the top; with a half-moon above that. A small wing sat on either side of the heart. Amaya had drawn lines of light around the object. In her dreams it glowed with a brilliance she couldn't describe. And it was always in her dreams. The object appeared after she saw Usagi die. This thing fell from mid air; to land in front of Amaya as she screamed. She had seen Usagi die over and over; countless times since the dreams started. And always, this object glowed as if it wanted her to reach out and grab it. She never did. She was far to afraid to do that.

Slamming the book shut she threw it against the nearest wall. It hit with a thud and fell to the ground. Amaya rubbed her face. She was nothing like her cousin. So why did she feel compelled to be here?

No answers came to her. Just like always.

\**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Story contains strong language. **

**New Moon Rising **

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

_Early afternoon..._

_Downtown Tokyo..._

_Food and Wine Expo...._

Amaya sat in the grandstands that framed either side of the large area. She set her plate down on the ground. She really wasn't that hungry today. Warm sunlight painted the outdoor food festival. The air was scented with a plethora of spices. Sounds ranging from laughter to sizzling woks competed with the din of conversation. Amaya watched the large crowd of families and young people. Everyone was so relaxed. Everyone except Amaya. She hadn't slept very much last night. Her dreams were worse than ever and she still had no meaning for them.

Motion near her made her look up. Haruka Tenoh was coming toward her. Amaya resisted the urge to get up and run. She had no real desire to talk to anyone. Being alone suited her just fine. But it was too late for running; Haruka had sat down next to her. The blonde woman held a paper cup in one hand. With the other she took off her designer sunglasses.

"You aren't much of a people person, I take it?" Haruka inquired lightly.

"No." Amaya wasn't sure what to say; so she kept the response simple.

Haruka watched the crowd. Amaya followed her gaze. Haruka was watching Usagi as her cousin darted between booths.

"I wasn't either." Haruka muttered. "Then I met your cousin."

Amaya hunched up inside her t-shirt. Her shoulder still ached from yesterday; but it was manageable. "What are you after, Tenoh?"

Haruka looked over at Amaya, "Why do you think I am after something?"

"The way you watch Usagi. The way you talk about her. There's emotion in your voice." Amaya paused, frowning. "You love her."

Haruka shrugged, "Perhaps in my own way, I do. But so does every one of her friends. I am not unique in that."

Amaya scoffed at her, "Right."

"Why do you dislike Usagi so much?" Haruka asked; her voice was light, no accusation.

"I don't dislike Usagi. I am not just like her." Amaya paused, "I am tired of people thinking I should be."

Haruka was quiet for a long time. "The way you fought that monster wasn't anything Usagi could ever do. It was impressive."

Amaya shrugged, "I guess." She stood up; turning to leave.

"Kino-san," Haruka watched Amaya turn and face her. "Perhaps it's not Usagi people want you to be like. Perhaps they just want you to stop running."

_Was it that obvious?_ Amaya had to stop her self from snapping at the blonde. She shook her head and turned away. Making her way down the steps to the ground; all the time she felt the intense gaze of Haruka Tenoh on her back. Amaya stepped into the crowd; for once glad to be able to disappear.

Amaya thread her way through the masses in search of Usagi. A sudden chill in the air made her stop in her tracks. Her heart was suddenly racing in her chest. This wasn't a panic attack. This was something different. Amaya looked around; searching for the source. She looked up and frowned. Those clouds didn't look normal. Amaya frowned as her skin tingled. Something was wrong. A strong wind had started blowing through the area. Paper swirled in helpless defeat as the wind increased.

The crowd started to panic. They had no idea which way to go. Women and children started to shout as men tried to help their families.

Something very bad was happening.

"Usagi!" A woman shouted.

Amaya pushed her way through the crowds; shoving people aside. She broke out of the crowd as the dark clouds formed a funnel and shot to the earth. Surrounding Usagi in a dark spinning sphere; her screams were muted. She looked terrified.

"Usako!" Mamoru called for her; frantic. He was running toward it; Usagi's friends followed.

_Monkey see, monkey do._ Amaya ran for the funnel cloud.

They all reached it at the same time. Everyone jumped at pretty much the same time except Amaya. She stopped inches from the edge of the funnel. Throwing herself headfirst into a dark, mystery funnel cloud? No way.

The funnel crackled with purple energy lightening. Amaya watched as a rainbow of colored lights flashed inside the funnel. Orange, red, green, gold, blue, and finally pink. The funnel cracked and shattered like it was made of glass and not mystery engery. Only it wasn't Usagi that fell to the ground. It was some girl with huge white wings on her back. She had beautiful blue eyes filled with warm light. In the middle of her forehead was a gold half-moon. She was wearing a ridiculous white body suit with a tri-coloured micro-skirt and blue sailor collar. White gloves went past her elbows; trimmed in red with wings at the top. White boots encased her thin calves; trimmed in red with gold half-moons on them. The outfit should have been ridiculous; but there was something about the girl...a sense of...something; that gave the outfit a serious feel.

Amaya blinked and shook her head. The girl with wings wasn't alone. On either side stood three women in coloured outfits. This was her dream! Only she wasn't dreaming now.

The girl in green with long brown hair spoke, "What was that thing?"

No one knew.

Amaya did. At least she knew what was causing not the name. She looked skyward as the dark clouds appeared again. In her dreams she never moved. She was rooted to the spot. But this wasn't her dream. Amaya did the only thing she could think of.

The dark clouds were spinning faster now. A funnel started to appear.

"Down!" Amaya shouted and threw herself into the girl with wings.

"Sailor Moon!" The girls shouted.

Amaya lifted her head, looking up. The funnel formed and came right at them. Amaya scrambled to her feet and yanked Sailor Moon with her. She had to shove the girl backward as the funnel slammed down to the earth. Amaya was caught in the centre of it. She looked out through the dark energy wall, at the group. The girl in red helped Sailor Moon to her feet. There was a flash of brilliant pink light.

"No!" Amaya knew what was coming. This was step by step out of her dream. "NO! Don't!"

But it was too late. Sailor Moon's words were silenced as she spoke. A moment later there was a blinding flash of coloured lighted. Amaya shut her eyes against it. The sphere didn't break. She knew it would. Opening her eyes, Amaya looked up again. A second cloud formation had appeared.

"Look up!" She shouted. They didn't hear her. She pointed to the sky.

The taller girl in dark blue looked up. She looked down to Sailor Moon and leapt for her. Sailor Moon was knocked sideways as the funnel hit and engulfed the woman in dark blue.

Amaya sank to her knees inside the funnel. This was happening. This was real. And she knew how it would end. She couldn't watch it again. In her dreams she had to watch; had to listen as they screamed and shouted. But now, she didn't. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

_Why?_ She thought, _Why?_

There was no answer. There never was.

Amaya gasped as she felt a sudden change in the funnel. A shift in the energy around her; something was happening. Opening her eyes, she looked out. There several dark columns of energy now. Each one held a costumed girl; five in total. Amaya searched for the blonde girl with wings. She saw her in a distant column. Only she was in a white gown now; with gold around the top edge of the bodice of her gown. She was held in the arms of a man. He was dressed in a strange kind of armor with a cloak around his shoulders. He held her protectively. They held each other like lovers would. Their faces were calm; peaceful.

"NO!" Amaya threw her fists against the column. This wasn't happening! Purple lightening crackled around the impact points. She paused. That never happened in the dream. She hit again; throwing her fists against as hard as she could. She screamed in fear and anger. Hitting it over and over again.

"No! No! No!" Amaya screamed it over and over. "This can't happen!"

Tears fell from her eyes. Her body shook with emotion. _I am sorry_. She thought. She stared out at the columns of black cloud. Her mind slowly pushed out of the grief; focusing on something. Where was the blinding flash of light? Where was the winged-heart-shaped object?

There was a shimmer of darkness in the sunlight. Amaya frowned. This was no part of her dream. The figure had no real face or shape; just a vague outline of both. It stood next to the column that held the girl and the man.

"Usagi!" Amaya called to her cousin. She paused, _Usagi?_ She shook off the thought and called to her again. "Usagi, wake up!"

The figure reached out one vague hand.

"USAGI!" Amaya screamed it with all she had.

Pain erupted on her forehead. A blinding flash of light made her shut her eyes. She put her hands to her head. The pain was horrible. Sounds made her lift her head. Cracking, shattering sounds. The column around her began to break apart. She hit at it with her fists. Making it break faster. The column shattered and she fell to the ground.

Amaya scrambled to her feet; running toward the column with Usagi in it. The dark figure turned it's head; holding out it's left hand. A dark wall of energy appeared out of nowhere; Amaya hit it full on. The impact was jarring and she fell to the ground. Her body ached; her head was spinning.

A voice that was neither male nor female and yet somehow both; whispered to her. "You're too late, Princess. We have the queen now. The future is ours."

Amaya lifted her head. The figure had reached the column with Usagi and the man in armor. The column glowed purple and shimmered for a moment. Suddenly it vanished. Amaya looked around as four more columns shimmered and vanished. Only two were left. The girl in dark blue and the one in blue-green.

"You cannot win, Princess." The strange voice, "You're no match for us. Only the queen could have fought us and now...she is ours."

Tears wanted to fall; but Amaya fought them. She couldn't understand what was happening. Amaya came to her feet. She was shaking. Her body felt weak; drained. The world had taken on a soft-focus around the edges. Whatever was happening she wouldn't see it...she was about to pass out.

"We have her power now. That's all we were after."

A bell suddenly tolled. Filling the sky and the whole area with its clear, crisp and deep gong-sound. The tress around them rattled for a moment. There was a brilliant, blinding flash of light above Amaya. She didn't have the strength to look up. Instead she fell to her knees; too weak to do anything else. She blinked and slowly her vision clarified. Sunlight glinted off the golden heart; each facet in the centre was like a golden mirror. The coloured stones around the edge seemed to glow with their own power. Power glowed and burned like a star and it was brilliant and more pure then any dream could capture.

The warmth reminded Amaya of someone. Usagi's face filled her mind. Her smiling expression was so warm. Her eyes reflected such love. That's what this brilliance reminded her of. This glow reminded her of Usagi.

_Take care of it for me._ Usagi's voice drifted through Amaya mind. _Take care of everyone for me._

_What?_ Amaya shook her head and the image slid away. She really was losing her mind.

Amaya blinked as a loud noise reached her. She looked up and gasped in shock. The vague-outlined man was crystal clear now. He stood tall and broad like a huge tree. His hair was the color of spun rubies; eyes glowed yellow like captive suns. He had complex armor all of his body. A massive sword sat on his left hip; the blade was hidden by the great cloak that swirled around ankles. The giant hilt was encrusted with gem stones.

"What the-" Amaya shook her head. The image didn't clear this time. She was still seeing him.

He drew the sword from under his cloak. "I had not expected the queen to do that."

"Do what?" Amaya asked. Was he mental?

"Sending her power to you was a risky move, Princess. She must have a lot of faith in you."

_Princess? Faith? _"I thin you've been outside too long. What are you talking about?"

"Come now," He levelled the massive sword at her. "Give me the device and I won't destroy you."

_Device?_ Amaya looked to the ground. The heart-shaped object sat on the grass. It still shone just not as brilliantly as before. He wanted this thing?

"Give it to me!" He screamed at her.

Amaya felt the air change as power surged through it. She looked up as his sword began to glow with red power. For a second she felt stupid. She didn't know what to do.

"Oh hell no," She shook her head. The daze vanished and she could think clearly now.

Amaya grabbed the object from the ground. She had thought to run and get help. But there wasn't anyone around. She stared at the column holding the girl in dark blue. It was a stupid idea but she didn't have any better one. Looking behind her she saw the man raise the sword over his head. He brought it down in a fast motion. An arc of red light hurtled toward her. Instinct told her move left. She looked left. There was a two foot gap between her and the column. She needed to be closer.

Her skin tingled and she looked front. The arc was hurtling toward her. Amaya bent her knees and watched it come at her. She wanted to do anything other than this; but right now, she needed help. Something told her this girl could help her. The arc soared closer.

"Now!" Amaya shouted to herself.

She threw herself to the left. The arc followed her motion and sliced through the column. She hit the ground on her side as the column shattered. Opening her eyes she saw the girl in dark blue drop to the ground; she landed on her feet.

The blonde looked around for a moment. "Where is everyone?"

"Not now!" Amaya hurried to her feet. She ran to the woman. There was something familiar about her. "There!"

The man with the sword was readying another attack. "Come on, Princess. We have your guardians, there is nothing you can do to fight us."

"Princess?" Dark-blue looked at Amaya, "He means you?"

Amaya shook her head, "I don't know! Please, just do something!"

Dark-blue looked around; her gaze paused on the second colunn, "Neptune!" She ran to it. "Neptune!"

Amaya frowned. She was doing something alright; but it wasn't what Amaya had expected. She shook her head and focused on the bad guy. Perhaps she could free the other one too?

"Move!" Amaya shouted. The girl in dark blue glared at her. "Trust me, just move!" The girl didn't move. Amaya ran over to her. Glacning over her shoulder; the sword was glowing again. She looked to the girl in dark blue.

"Look, I don't know you, you don't know me. But please, trust me! I know how to get her out. But here's what needs to happen." Amaya tried not to think too much about the nonsense coming out of her mouth. "It takes him several seconds to recharge after he attacks. Use that lag time to attack him."

Dark-Blue frowned at her, "Why should I listen to you?"

Amaya threw up her hands. "Fine! Don't listen to me!"

Dark blue's hand reached out in a blur and caught Amaya's wrist. It was the hand that held the broach. "Where did you get that?"

The grip on her wrist was enough to hurt. "Ow!" Amaya slapped at offending arm. "Let go of me damn it!"

"Where did you get it!?" Dark blue shouted at her.

"I don't know!" Amaya screamed it. She felt a flicker of pain on her forehead. Golden light shone out in a momentary flare.

Dark blue dropped her wrist. Her mouth dropped open. "It's not possible!"

Amaya looked over at the bad guy. She threw herself on the blonde, knocking her back. The red arc sliced through the column and the second girl was freed. She landed on her feet. Dark blue lay still under Amaya on the ground.

"Look, blondie," Amaya was angry and let it show on her face. "I don't care what your problem is." She pointed in the bad guy's direction, "He is the problem right now. So, stop your shit and do something!"

Dark blue smiled softly at her, "You really aren't your cousin."

Amaya frowned. "What?"

Dark Blue shoved her off and came to her feet. Amaya at on the ground; in between the two women. Dark blue stood in front of her; the one in blue-green behind her. It felt oddly like a protective stance.

The bad guy laughed at them. "Awww! The Princess woke her back up guardians. How sweet!"

Amaya frowned. _Back up guardians?_ She had just met these two but she knew they weren't back up anything.

"Listen here, bozo." Amaya got to her feet and stepped out from behind Dark Blue. "These two aren't a back up plan. They are the plan. The plan to kick your sorry-fashion-dead-butt, back to where ever you came from."

Dark Blue chuckled softly, she shook her head.

Amaya longed to do something about him. She hated asking other people to do work for her. But she had no clue how to do anything. This guy wasn't some weak kneed monster. She knew without having to be told; that as she was right now, she couldn't finish this. She looked to the device in her hand.

The woman in blue-green stepped up beside the one in dark blue. "Ready Uranus?"

"Always." Uranus grinned at the woman and they ran toward the man.

Amaya brought the device closer to her face. Perhaps there were instructions on it? She turned it over in her hands. There were no words. She searched for a latch; a key-hole, anything. There was nothing. The device felt heavy in her hands so it obviously held something. But she had no clue how to open it.

_Listen with your heart_, Usagi's voice floated through Amaya's mind.

"Usagi?" Amaya looked around. "Where are you?"

_Listen with your heart_.

Amaya frowned. What was this? A Disney movie? She shook her head. Nearby explosions of light and sound made her look up. Neptune and Uranus were fighting the bad guy. They were doing a hell of a good job too. But he was still superior to them. She had to help them.

_Help them?_ Amaya frowned at herself. This wasn't like her. She stared at the device in her hand. _Perhaps this thing was influencing her_? She shook her head. What a stupid idea. Still...

"Listen with your heart..." Amaya closed her eyes and focused on her heart. She felt it beat in her chest. The rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in. Nothing happened. She opened one eye and stared at the device. "Come on, give me a clue here."

The device suddenly shone; shafts of pure gold light went everywhere. She held the device away from her face; over her head. Like a soft whisper in her head; so soft she could barely hear it.

"Crimson Moon Make-Up!"

Amaya had a second to think that was the dorkiest phrase she had ever said; before she was engulfed in dark red and gold ribbons. She watched as the ribbons spread from the device. Instinct told her to hold it over her heart. So she did. There was a flash of light and she was showered in dark red half-moons.

She was blinking the light out of her eyes when it finally cleared. _Note to self ...close your eyes next time._

Amaya focused on her surroundings. The bad guy was staring at her; Neptune and Uranus were staring too. She looked down and yelped. She was wearing a frilly skirt!! A micro-short-frilly-skirt!

"Oh hell no!" She tugged at the ruffled skirt. "What the f-ing heck is this?"

She wiggled her toes inside the dark red boots. The boots were more like hooker boots with the five inch heel on them. The tops of the red boots were edged in silver with gold half moons in the middle. Amaya stared at the white body suit. The red sailor collar around her neck was anchored to the suit by a large gold star with a half-moon in the center. She tugged at the silver, gold and dark red ruffles of her skirt.

"This is stupid!" She stamped her foot on the ground. "Not even socks in my boots?" She sighed, "Damn it. I hate foot odour!"

The bad guy was blinking at her. "Who is this? This isn't the queen."

Amaya frowned at him. She knew that saying her real name was a bad idea. She looked at her outfit. "I am..." She paused, stuck for a name. "I am Sailor Twilight." Amaya frowned at the name but let it go. _Sailor Twilight?_ God, she was being dorky.

"Sailor Twilight," The bad guy chuckled, "This was the queen's back up plan?"

Amaya glared at him. She'd had enough of this guy. There was a flash of dark red light in her left hand. The light faded and she frowned at the object. The three foot dark red metal staff had silver stars on either side. At the top was a gold and red heart; with a silver gem in the centre. Resting at the top of the heart was a gold half-moon held in a gold crown.

Great now she had wand to prance around with. She scoffed at herself. This was ridiculous.

Uranus shouted at her, "Do something, Sailor Twilight!"

She blinked and remembered where she was. "Like what?" She shouted back.

Uranus blinked at her, "Don't you know what to say?"

The bad guy saw this as a moment to attack. He leapt over the heads of the other and flying toward Sailor Twilight.

Running seemed like the best plan; but she refused to run. Bringing the staff in front of her she grabbed it with both hands.

_Listen with your heart_

Sailor Twilight shut her eyes, "Bleeding Heart Halation!"

All she could hear was her own breathing. Her heart was racing. A fine shaking had started everywhere in her body. Her knees gave out and fell to the grass. Her hands were still clenched tight around the staff. It took her vision a few minutes to focus on her surroundings.

Uranus and Neptune were running toward her. But where was the bad guy?

Light flared around her and she watched as her dorky skirt-out was replaced with her jeans and t-shirt. The staff she had held a moment ago was gone. Amaya fell sideways and lay on the warm grass. She was still breathing too hard. Her head was buzzing. She was blinking slowly as the world kept going in and out of focus.

"Amaya-san!" Michiru knelt in front of the woman. "Amaya-san?"

Amaya opened her eyes. The artist came into focus. "I feel funny."

Michiru nodded, "That is expected the first time."

"The first time?" Amaya chuckled. It turned to a laugh, "That sounds so bad."

Haruka chuckled as went to one knee beside her partner. "You really are nothing like your cousin."

Usagi! Amaya sat up and the world tilted too far to the right. She put a hand on her head. "Where is Usagi?"

The two women shook their heads. "We don't know." Michiru said gently.

Amaya forced herself to her feet and staggered a little. The area around them was clear of dark columns. There was nothing but sunlight; food carts stood empty and the area was complexly silent.

"The guy has her." Amaya took a step and wavered. Haruka reached out and caught her as her knees caved in. "We have to get her back."

Haruka nodded. She put her arm around Amaya and helped her stand. "We will. But not today. Right now, you need to rest. There are a lot of questions to answer."

Amaya was going to argue with the tall blonde. She was going to give her a piece of her mind; but she passed out before she could do that.

Michiru stood up; looking at Amaya. The girl was unconscious. "Does any of this make sense?" She looked to her lover. "Any of it?"

Haruka shook her head. "I can't explain it."

"Why didn't they take us as well as the others?" Michiru asked lightly.

"I don't know." Haruka shifted her grip on Amaya; holding her more securely. "Should we ask the two cats?"

Michiru considered, "We don't have much choice. We need answers."

The two outer senshi made their way across the grass; toward the parking lot. Amaya was gently placed in the back seat. Haruka drove and Michiru sat next to her.

"Rei's Temple is a good place to start looking for them." Michiru suggested. "I don't think we've ever really talked to them."

Haruka shook her head. The wind tossed it around. "They guide the inner senshi, not us. We've always known what to do."

Michiru turned in her seat; looking at Amaya. "I wonder what her purpose is?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Haruka asked. "She has to get Usagi and the others back."

Michiru looked at her lover; turning back to the front. "You're angry."

Haruka shook her head again. Her hair fell across her face for a moment; before being swept aside. "I am frustrated. I can't think of anything that makes sense. Usagi has always been Sailor Moon. Why would that change now?"

"I don't know." Michiru admitted.

"Didn't you have any warnings? Dreams, hints, anything?" Haruka asked.

Michiru shook her head. "Nothing. This blind-sided me completely."

"Why? How?"

"Good questions and I have no answers."

Parking for the shrine meant parking on the street. It was a long climb to the top of the stairs. Haruka stared up at the countless steps. She was carrying Amaya piggy-back style. She could make the climb. But she wasn't looking forward to it.

Haruka sighed heavily as she started the climb up the steps to Hino Shrine. Michiru moved quietly beside her.

**


	3. Chapter 3

New Moon Rising Playlist:

When I Look At You-Miley Cyrus (Story theme Song/ Amaya Theme)

Big Poppa-MSI

Get Up and Dance- Faber Drive

Sexy Bitch-David Guetta Feat. Akon

Ice-Lights (Amaya Theme)

Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson (Amaya Theme)

**Author's Note:**

**The opening theme for New Moon Rising is song 1.**

**Amaya's personal theme is songs are 1, 5 and 6. **

**The other songs listed here; suited the story.**

**It's suggested to listen to them as you read. **

**WARNING: Story contains strong language and adult themes. **

**New Moon Rising**

**Chapter 3: Amaya**

_Hino Temple..._

_Late Night...._

The sun was beginning to sink low on the horizon. Pale pinks, muted oranges and the first of deepest blue, washed over the city. The temple had a hushed quiet to it. Haruka and Michiru had spent the last several hours keeping watch on Amaya. She hadn't stirred once since they left the food expo. Neither of them could recall ever passing out this long when they used their magical abilities. Perhaps something was wrong?

Amaya woke within her mind. Awareness came to her. She was somewhere quiet. It was peaceful and still. Reminding her of a holy place like a church. With each passing moment; her awareness increased. Pain thumped in her skull and she was aching all over. Damn it; she hurt. Opening her eyes took a lot of effort and she was sorry she had tried so hard. She wasn't back home in the United States. She was still in Japan. None of this had been a dream or a side-effect of partying too hard.

Haruka looked over when Amaya groaned. She crossed to the raised platform that Amaya was resting on. Neither of the outer senshi had wanted to go inside any of the buildings. This was Rei's home; not theirs.

Haruka watched as Amaya blinked slowly and frowned hard at what she saw. The blonde senshi smiled at her. Amusement flashed in those dark green eyes. Amaya frowned harder.

"Where am I?" Amaya asked. Slowly she sat up; rubbing her head. "What the hell happened to my skull?"

Haruka sobered, "What do you mean?"

"My head feels like it was trampled by a heard of horses." She rubbed her face. Her fingers paused at the impression of something on her forehead. "What is that?"

Haruka peered closer. Using one hand she brushed the blonde bangs away. She blinked at the sight of the crescent moon symbol. Wasn't it supposed to disappear? "It's a crescent-moon."

Amaya ran her fingers over it. Haruka's fingers tingled as their fingers touched. Amaya dropped her hands. "Please tell me I dreamed the whole thing."

"I think that's a clear sign you didn't." Haurka nodded to the crescent moon on Amaya's forehead.

Haruka looked over her shoulder as she sensed Michiru approaching. The ocean senshi stepped out from the shadows. She didn't look pleased. Haruka faced her lover. "What's wrong?"

Michiru sighed, "I can't reach Artemis or Luna. It seems they have vanished too."

Amaya slid to the edge of the platform. "What's happening here?"

The two outer senshi looked at her. Michiru stepped up. "Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah." Amaya scoffed, "Every damn minute of it."

"Anything else? Like perhaps from the past?" Michiru ventured carefully.

Amaya shot her a dark look. "What are you asking for?"

Haruka put a hand on her lover's shoulder. There really wasn't time for the gentle approach. Something more direct was called for.

"Usagi had a secret identity as Sailor Moon. It gave her magical abilities and past life memories. It seems the power of Sailor Moon has transferred to you. We're trying to find out what do about it and why it's happened."

Amaya stared at the two of them for a long time. The laugh started out as a soft chuckle; but ended up as a full, rich sound of lunacy. She doubled over with it. One hand gripped the edge of the platform to keep her from falling off. Amaya managed to get control of herself and slid off the platform to stand on her feet.

"You actually believe this?" She choked around her amusement. Haruka and Michiru both gave her a solid expression. They did believe it.

Michiru spoke then, "You transformed, you saw it."

Amaya was shaking her head. It didn't last long. She had seen it. She had done it. "Look, I admit to using drugs okay? I've had bad trips before. This..." She stopped and frowned hard at the ground. "This wasn't a drug trip."

Both women shook their heads.

Amaya leaned back against the platform; crossing her arms. Her dreams...They had been warnings. She thought back to all the dreams she had had in the last three months. Warnings, all of them had been foretelling this. But unlike the dreams she had used the device. She'd used...some kind of magical ability and stopped the bad guy.

The bad guy...

"Do we know who the bad guy was? The one with red hair?" Amaya asked lightly.

"Not yet," Michiru admitted, "My mirror isn't showing me anything. There's no one around to ask."

First thing they needed was information. Amaya looked at the two of them. "We need to find more bad guys. Get them to talk to us."

Haruka arched a thin gold brow. "How do we go about that?"

"First we find them." Amaya muttered, "Then we get them to talk. I am sure we can come up with something."

Michiru frowned, "You mean force the information from them?"

Amaya shrugged. "I am hoping they will just talk to us."

"And if they don't?" Michiru pushed.

"Look," Amaya snapped, "This wasn't my idea, okay? I just want Usagi back. So if you don't like the plan. Come with a better one or get out of my way. I don't have time for this squabbling crap."

Amaya pushed off the platform and stalked across the ground. She reached the steps and started to make her way down. Her headache had faded a little and she was able to jog her way down. She reached the street and stomped out her frustrations as she walked.

She looked out at the sky; with it's glittering stars. Somewhere over the city sat the moon. She'd never really thought of the moon as being anything more then a ball of dirt and rocks. Now...she touched the crescent moon on her forehead. Well, now it was something else.

"Kino-san, wait." Haruka jogged up beside her. She fell into a walking stride. The two women walked in silence for several blocks. Amaya wasn't sure what to say so she said nothing.

"You're a fast runner." Amaya muttered.

Haruka shrugged, "It's not easy, this...this calling. None of us asked for it."

"Save the speech; Blondie." Amaya snapped at her; glancing at the woman next to her. They were nearly the same height. "I am not a hero okay? I am the bad guy. So let's just not do this."

"You can't be a bad person. Usagi never would have given her henshin device if you were a bad person." Haruka's voice was soft. "I am not a saint either. I never wanted this life either."

Amaya put her hands in her pockets. She kept walking. "I've never had an honest job in my life."

Haruka glanced at her, "So that's what chased you here."

Amaya shrugged. _That and my nightmares,_ she thought.

"Usagi didn't want to be Sailor Moon either; as the others tell it. But after she met Ami and Rei and the others, she was okay with it. Usagi has learned to embrace who she is. It's not something she wanted."

"Oh please," Amaya snapped. "She's always been one to help people. Always. It's second nature to her." Amaya shook her head, "That's not me. I don't look out for anyone but myself. I don't help people."

Haruka nodded at the words. She was the same; to a certain degree. "I wasn't Usagi's friend when we first met." She thought back to first meeting Sailor Moon in the search for the Messiah. She hadn't been nice to her for a long time. "I didn't think she could do anything other than cry. But when it came down to it, she did what had to be done. Regardless of the cost to herself. No one asked us to stand with her; we chose to."

Amaya stopped walking. She turned and faced the blonde beside her. "Good for you. I am sure she's grateful. But I am not her."

Haruka smiled gently, "I know that."

"So why are you saying all this to me?" Amaya demanded.

"Because, you need to hear it. This power she's given to you is a heavy burden, Kino-san. But it is meant for something only you can do."

Amaya shook her head. "I don't need magical powers or dorky outfits to do what I am best at."

"Which is?" Haruka asked pointedly.

"Oh no, we're not getting into that."Amaya shook her head. She stared at the empty street; sighing. "I am a theif; that's what I do. High-risk, big pay-out jobs. Jobs that other people don't take; I do."

Haruka was quiet for a moment. "And I am a motorsports superstar." Haruka told her simply. "Being who I am naturally is part of who I am as a senshi."

Amaya frowned at her; focusing on the blonde woman. "So you're saying me being a criminal is part of my secret identity?"

Haruka shrugged, "Perhaps. You can think clearly in a crisis. You're quick, sharp and you know how to fight. You're used to be in high-pressure situation. Perhaps all of what you've done up until today was in preparation for being Sailor Twilight."

Amaya shook her head. "No. No, that can't be right."

"Have it your way. But you can't fight without help." Haruka continued down the block. After a long moment, Amaya joined her. "You will need us."

"You and Kaioh-san?" Amaya wondered about it, "Why?"

Haruka shrugged, "I have no idea. But I think with us being outer senshi, it negated the influence of the enemy."

Amaya laughed gently, "He got you trapped in that funnel thing. You're not that negated."

Haruka gave her a droll look. Amaya chuckled at her. "We'll see."

The walk continued in silence. The gentle sounds that were natural at night; filled the area. Neither woman was in a rush to get anywhere. Conversation seemed to be moot; as neither of them knew what to say.

"So do we go find them or do they find us?" Amaya asked.

Haruka was quiet for a moment. In past confrontations; it had gone both ways. "I think they will find us."

"Sailor Twilight," Amaya muttered, she shook her head. "Why couldn't it be something cool?"

Haruka chuckled, "I know the feeling."

The two women continued their walk as the darkness settled deeply over the city.

**


	4. Chapter 4

_**New Moon Rising**_

_**Chapter 4: Magic Can't Fix Broken Hearts**_

_Dream sequence..._

Darkness everywhere was darkness. Amaya stared at her surroundings and could feel her heart racing in her chest. She was shaking and scared. Or at least her mind was. She had learned long ago to block out her emotions. Emotions were troublesome things. So she ignored the terror in her head

Instead she focused on finding an exit sign. A light...something...anything She stood still. It wasn't wise to run around in near-pitch black darkness.

"Over here," A soft whisper reached her.

Amaya turned her head to the left. Nothing but darkness. It felt cold here. Like an icy wind was coming in through a window. She shivered and looked down at herself. She was in her pajamas. Was she sleeping? Was she sleepwalking again?

"Over here," Came the whisper.

She moved toward it without thinking. Her skin tingled....but it could have been the cold air. Her feet were moving along a smooth, cold surface. She felt so numb. Her skin shivered again. Absently she put her arms around herself. Where was she?

"Come closer," The whisper begged her.

Amaya paused, something felt wrong. She looked down at her feet and blinked as the ground changed. She was standing on a street. Lights slowly filled the darkness; she blinked at the glow of illumination. She looked around. She was in on a city street...a familiar city street. She stared as the surroundings clarified.

Slow horror seeped into her mind; she couldn't block this out.

The park to her right became crystal clear. She could see the swing set; cast in the harsh light of street lamps. The shadowy outline of the carousel as it spun in slow circles.

Amaya's heart was slamming inside her ribcage. _Not this place!_ She silently begged. _No, please, not this place!_

She found herself running toward the park. Her mind screamed for her to stop. To not look and close her eyes. But she was too emotional to listen. She ran faster, it seemed to take forever. The shock of cold sand on her bare feet stopped her. She was breathing too fast. Her breath puffed out in front of her. She was shaking from the cold. It was cold enough to be winter but there was no snow on the ground.

There was a blast of icy wind and she shuddered. Her sleeveless shirt was thin, she rubbed her arms. Her fingers were sticky. She looked at her hands. The street lights were enough to see the dark liquid on her hands. She stared at her fingers and palms. Dark, liquid...horror started to seep up from her soul. She flexed her fingers. The liquid glittered. Her heart skipped a beat. She felt a scream in her throat and forced herself to swallow it. She knew what she was staring at.

"Look down," The whisper told her.

Amaya didn't want to. But she did. Her feet were covered in cold sand. Grains of sand clung to her pant legs. But it was the body at her feet that she stared at. The blonde hair glowed in the too bright light around them. The young face was beautiful, like a peaceful angel. Broad shoulders were hinted at under the dark t-shirt. He was a young teen, no more than thirteen. Dark jeans covered the legs, the feet were bare. She could see the cuts on the soles of the feet.

"NO!" Amaya couldn't stop herself as she fell to her knees. The sand cushioned her fall. She reached for the body. "Tyree!" She touched him, his body was real.

Somewhere in this place laughter echoed.

"Tyree!" She grabbed at his shirt.

Light flooded her and it was brilliant and blinding. Amaya cringed away from it. The golden light was too much. It fell around her like a shower and she screamed in terror.

"Amaya!" A woman's voice broke the darkness and the light pulled her free.

Amaya snapped her eyes open, smacking away the hands that touched her. The hands held fast and pulled her off the bed. She screamed and felt tears on her face.

"TYREE!"

_End of the dream sequence_

Strong arms went around her and she was crushed against a warm chest. She grabbed at the warmth, her arms going around the person. She screamed and sobbed into a warm body and the darkness slid away.

"Shhhh," A soft, but firm voice soothed.

Amaya clutched at the cotton shirt and wept from her soul. The arms around her never let go. The soothing sounds never stopped. She cried and the stranger let her.

Amaya sat in the shower stall. Hot water sprayed her. She was curled up in the corner; knees drawn up, arms around her legs. Her blond hair stuck to her cheeks. She was shivering despite the heat. She had washed and was now sitting. The darkness from her dream still lingered in the corner of her mind. She still felt Tyree's blood on her fingers.

"Amaya?" There was a soft knock on the bath room door. "I'm coming in."

Amaya didn't flinch as the shower door slid back and she stared at Michriu's beautiful face. The artiest knelt on the tile floor. She smoothed her green skirt over her knees and stared at Amaya with peaceful eyes.

For a long time the only sound was the hissing spray of water. Michiru's blouse darkened as water drops hit her.

Amaya reached over and turned off the shower. Water splashed into the shower floor, no spray hit Michiru. She curled up again and stared at the woman. There was no awkwardness in either of them at her nakedness.

Michiru drew in a slow breath. "I lost my younger sister when I was in junior high."

Amaya blinked, but didn't speak.

"She was coming home from school and was hit by a car. I still have nightmares about it." Michiru stared at her hands as she spoke. Her emotions added weight to her voice. "I was with her when it happened. I couldn't reach her fast enough to save her."

Amaya was silent.

"My henshin device didn't appear that day." Michiru's hands flexed into fists, "I wish it had. I know I could have saved her if I had the power then that I have now." Michiru glanced up and stared into Amaya's eyes. "Not a day goes by that I don't wish I could change the past. But I have the power to save my loved ones now. So I do it. My sister's death will haunt me forever. But I use it to help me fight for those I have now."

Amaya felt tears burn her eyes and wished she had left the shower on. She hated people seeing her cry.

"Our....lives are in constant danger when we are senshi. It's part of the job." Michiru paused. "But if we didn't exist, the world would be in a lot worse shape in it is. People would suffer worse then they do now. Our own suffering makes us better, makes us...more then just everyone else. Our power as senshi comes from our experiences. It comes from our hearts. It hurts to do the right thing; because it's not always what we want." Michiru looked away from Amaya, "I never wanted to be the hero. I wanted to be left alone. But fate doesn't always give us what we want, it gives us what we need. Even if we don't like it at first."

Amaya sucked in a breath, "You're telling me this situation I'm in is to going to help me be a better person?"

Michiru shrugged, "I don't know. I can't see your past, I can't even see your future. Something about you as Sailor Twilight, negates my foresight ability. But I do know that whatever the reason you were called, it will be for the good of everyone I love."

Amaya stared at the rush of water from the tap. "What if it's not? What if my heart is too shattered to bring good?"

Michiru was quiet a moment, "Usagi's powers are those of healing. Perhaps you should let the henshin device heal your heart."

Amaya sighed, "There is nothing left to heal. My heart was cut out of my chest years ago."

Michiru was quiet for a long time. Eventually she sighed and stood up. She looked down at Amaya for a moment. "Who was Tyree?"

Amaya bit her lip and looked at her toes. Tears slid down her cheeks, she shook her head.

Silence was heavy around her; Michiru had left without making noise. Amaya pressed her forehead to her knees and cried.

**

Music floated around the tiny guest room. The sad, mournful rock of _Already Gone _by _Kelly Clarkson_ kept Amaya company. She lay on her bed, staring at the pictures in her journal. These weren't hand-drawn. They were actual photos. They were the only things of her past she hadn't destroyed.

She stared at the happy faces of the family- mom, dad, and son. Sunlight fell around them, it was summer time at the beach and they were all laughing. Dad held the boy on his shoulders, mom leaned back against dad. He had his arms around her were all smiling into the camera.

Amaya had no idea who had taken the photo anymore. It had been so long ago. But she could remember that day at the beach.

There was a moment of pause, the song started over.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all the memories are haunted,_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Amaya felt her chest tighten.

_We were never meant for do or die..._

She closed her eyes, as the memories filled her head.

_Looking at you makes it harder....Started with a perfect kiss...perfect couldn't keep this love alive..._

_Memory_

Amaya held up a hand to shield her eyes against the sunlight. She smiled as she saw Tyree and his father splash in the water. The larger men chased his son and they laughed as they played. She smiled happily and settled back into the beach blanket. Picking up her book she focused on reading.

Joy and happiness filled her soul and she didn't have a single care in the world. This was how life was supposed to be.

Finally....

_End of memory_

Amaya closed the book and tossed it across the room. It thud against the door of the room and fell to the floor. She rolled onto her side. That day was the last time she felt true joy. That day was the last time she felt anything other then rage and despair.

"No magical device can heal this." She muttered and let out a sigh. "No magic can give back what was taken away."

There was a knock on the door. Haruka peeked in and paused. She leaned down and picked up the journal. Whatever she saw, made her pause. She closed the book and stepped into the room. She shut the door and came to the bed. She sat down on the edge without asking permission. Amaya rolled over onto her back and stared at the blonde beside her. Haruka set the journal on the bedside table.

"Can you fix an engine?" Haruka asked.

The question was so unexpected, Amaya blinked. "What?"

"Bike engines, can you fix them?"

Amaya blinked again, "Yes, so?"

Haruka stood up, grabbed Amaya's left hand hauled her off the bed. "You can help me then."

Amaya was so startled she didn't protest as she was pulled from the room.

Amaya found herself in the garage. It was lit up with lots of light and she was staring at the assorted pieces of a Honda engine.

"I can't seem to put it back together." Haruka muttered lightly.

Amaya gave her a disbelieving look. Then realized Haruka was trying to distract her. She appreciated the effort. "Let me try." Amaya pulled up the roller seat and busied herself with the work. Haruka kept her company by polishing already glistening body panels.

Hours ticked by and they continued to work silently.

Haruka paused, lifting her head as she heard something. Amaya paused. "What is it?"

Haruka stepped out of the garage, looking up at the night's sky. Amaya stepped up beside her. A light breeze rustled.

The front door of the house opened, Michiru stepped out. Silently she shut the door behind her and joined them.

"You hear it too?" Haruka asked.

"Yes," Michiru's voice was gentle.

Amaya frowned, looking between the two of them. "Hear what?"

Haruka looked down at her. "The bad guys."

Amaya smiled gently, "Really?"

"Really," Michiru's tone was serious.

"Well, then," Amaya grinned, it was dark. "Let's start round two."


	5. Chapter 5

**New Moon Rising**

**Chapter 5: Bleeding Heart**

Amaya threw herself into the fight. It never occurred to her to transform like Haruka and Michiru had. It still freaked her out a little to see it happen. There was something in her tonight that didn't want magic to fight. She wanted to fight with her own fists, her own skill. She didn't want magic to make this work.

In the back of her mind she realized she was afraid. Afraid that using that device would change her. It would change her in ways that would not be temporary. She had worked hard to get this way and wasn't ready to give it up. Any other way of being was too painful.

Amaya blinked and saw the fist; she felt it slam into her jaw and it lifted her off the ground. She was airborne for a few seconds. Gravity caught her and pulled her back to the earth. Warm arms wrapped around her and she felt a solid, warm body take the brunt of the impact as she crashed. She lay on top of the body, blinking. Her face hurt, her mind was spinning. Slowly, she turned her head and looked into Haruka's face. The woman's expression showed pain for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Amaya asked, she rolled to her knees beside the woman.

"My job." Haruka sat up slowly and was clearly hurt. "I am your guardian. This is my job."

Amaya stared at her in disbelief. "Your job is to take my falls?"

"To protect you, even if it means my life." Haruka moved to her feet, slowly.

Amaya sat on her knees, staring up at the blonde warrior. "Why?"

Haruka blinked for a second, startled. Her eyes hardened with emotion. "Because that's my destiny, to protect the moon in this time."

Amaya frowned. "In this time? What does that mean?"

"You're the only one who can keep the future on track right now. Usagi isn't here to do it. My job is to make sure you do your job."

A loud noise made them both look over to the monster. Neptune was in a choke hold. She was doing her level best to fight the hold. Uranus looked down at Amaya. Nothing was said. They stared at each other for a second.

Uranus turned away and ran at the monster. "Space....blaster!"

Amaya stared as a jewel-encrusted sword appeared in one hand as she ran. Golden arcs of energy started flying at the monster. It had to let Neptune go in order to protect its face. Neptune quickly regained her feet and attacked immediately.

"Deep....Submerge!"

Green light flooded the room as a ball of energy formed and slammed into the monster. He staggered a few paces backward, but didn't go down.

Uranus stopped, the jewelled-sword vanished. "World...." She raised a hand over her head, "Shaking!"

Amaya slowly came to her feet as the golden orb slammed into the monster. It staggered but again stayed upright. She sighed. She looked at her hands. There was no blood on them. As she stared at her palms there was a flash of light. The heshin device appeared and she stared at it.

_If I do this, I won't be able to stop the change._ Amaya knew in her heart that each time she used it, something in her changed. A chunk of the stone around her heart and soul was ripped away.

"Twilight!" Neptune shouted, "Nothing can change the past, stop endangering our futures!"

Amaya looked up and realized they were losing. Whatever side she was on, was loosing. And all she had to do was give in and use this thing.

Amaya sighed and closed her eyes as she raised her hand over her head, "Crimson...." There was no feeling in her voice, no desire to do this, "Moon....Make-Up!"

She blinked, frowning... nothing was happening. She stared at the device in her hand. She lowered her arm and gave it a shake. Nothing happened.

"Twilight!" Uranus looked over her shoulder, she frowned. "What's wrong?"

Amaya looked at her, "It's not working."

The sky guardian frowned harder. She ran over and took the device from Amaya. She looked at it for a long time. "Did you say the right words?"

"Ah, yeah. There are the lamest words invented."

Uranus shot her a dark look. "Thinking like that isn't going to help."

Amaya sighed. Her heart just wasn't into this. Earlier, she had wanted this, when they left the house she had wanted to fight. But now...perhaps it was the effects of the dream....

Her thoughts paused....the dream....

The dream was messing with her.

There was soft laughter....

Amaya froze for a second. The laughter.....

Amaya frowned as she looked around the area...

"Son of a b-" She pulled in a breath, "You are a coward!" She screamed at her surroundings.

Laughter floated out of every corner. "Took you long enough to figure it out, Princess."

Rage unfurled in her chest; hatred boiled in her blood. She felt it all roll into a tight, angry ball where her heart used to be.

"Using those memories...." Anger made her voice dangerous. "Only a coward would do that."

"Perhaps, but it worked." The voice still whispered from every corner.

"I don't need magic to kick your ass. Show your self and I'll rearrange your features." Amaya screamed. "You picked the wrong woman to mind-wash with parlour tricks."

The voice laughed at her again, "You can't fight me as a simple human, Princess. You need those powers to do your job."

"And what job it that?" Amaya challenged.

There was a moment of silence. The voice whispered close to her, almost inside her head. "To save your precious queen. She doesn't have much time left. She's strong, but we're stronger."

Beside her, Uranus tensed. "Sailor Moon." She looked to Amaya, "She can't die. She's too important."

Amaya grit her teeth. Rage filled her. Usagi was too important!? What about her, goddamnit!? She grabbed the device and hurled into the darkness around her.

"I don't need powers to live my life!" Amaya screamed. "I didn't need magic to survive this long and I'll be damned it that's going to change!"

Uranus stared at her shock. "Amaya, what are you doing?" Her voice shook with amazement.

Amaya ignored the woman next to her. "Go to hell, all of you!"

There was sudden golden flash of brilliant light. Amaya grabbed her head as pain split her skull. She went to her knees, screaming as her head threatened to shatter. She fell to the floor as pain ripped through her. She rolled onto her back as Uranus knelt beside her. Neptune appeared at the other side.

"What's wrong with her?" Neptune asked frantically.

"I don't know!" Uranus watched in shock as Amaya grabbed at her chest.

Her hands tore through her t-shirt. Her heart! It burned! It was on fire! She screamed in useless sound as her heart exploded and she choked on the pain. Something warm and powerful flooded her body from head to toe. She felt tingly and hot, as if she was burning from the inside out.

Inside her mind, she saw such visions. Such beauty, such peace. The buildings were crystal, the sunlight was pure. This place was clean. It was well and truly pure. Amaya blinked and focused on her surroundings.

She saw Usagi....or what she would look like in her thirties. Her smile was the same sweetness she had now. Her eyes were crystal blue and warm. She reached out her arms and there was such warm radiance from her.

It was clean and safe and good. Amaya backed away from the image. Out of the corner of her eye she saw motion. She looked over. A little girl with pink pig-tails was smiling as she ran toward Usagi. The older-version of her cousin, knelt down and they hugged.

"Mamma" The girl cried with joy.

Amaya gasped. Usagi had a daughter? Where was this place? Amaya looked at all the crystal buildings...they shone with such...purity, such....innocence. They radiated the same warmth as her cousin....only magnified a thousand-fold.

The image shattered into a million pieces and Amaya gasped in agony. Her body slammed back into the floor as the fire in her chest faded. She gasped too fast to get what little air her lungs could hold. Blinking cleared her eyes and she focused on the faces of Uranus and Neptune.

"What was that?" Amaya asked.

Uranus frowned at her, "What was what?"

"Those crystal buildings?"

Neptune smiled sadly, "The future we are fighting to save."

Amaya blinked at the artist and tried to understand. She felt something hard and edged in her hand. Looking down at her hands, she saw them folded over her chest. Slowly, she opened her hands and stared at the object in her palms.

The deep, dark red stone was multi-faceted and shone with a reddish-black glow. It was a five pointed star and managed to look lethal but beautiful. At the centre of the star shone a silver spark, like a star in captivity. The light of the star gave the red crystal around it, it's light. It was so bright! So....clean....

Amaya sat up slowly, she felt weak. Uranus put her arms around the woman and helped her sit upright.

"What is that?" Uranus asked as she eyed the red crystal star.

"I have no idea." Neptune muttered softly. "I've never seen it before."

Amaya had no clue what it was either, but she had a hunch what to do with it. She looked to Uranus, "Help me stand."

Uranus managed to haul them both to their feet. She kept her arms around Amaya.

There was a soft laugh throughout the room.

Amaya closed her eyes and ignored the images that tried to rise in her mind. She gripped the star tight to her chest and focused. She had to breathe slowly to control the thoughts in her mind.

"I don't need magic," Amaya whispered. There was a flash of something in the far corner of her mind. She opened her eyes, looking to the right, "But it helps." She let out a breath.

She held the star-shaped crystal out in front of her. From the depths of her feet to the top of her head, from the centre of her being, to the surface of her skin, she felt power. She felt it rush up and burst outwards. The star in her hand ignited with a brilliant red fire. The silver spark in the centre caught light and the brilliance was blinding. Amaya kept her eyes open, they watered as they burned

"Bleeding Heart....Revolution!"

Uranus had to tighten her grip to hold Amaya. The power that exploded out of the crystal was so great it nearly brought her to her knees.

The red beam of light shot into the far corner of the room; a shattering sound followed.

"NO!" The mystery voice screamed in frustration.

A man fell from nowhere and slammed into the ground.

Neptune gasped, "Chiba-san!"

She ran toward the future king and helped him stand.

Amaya fell to her knees, Uranus went with her. The crystal-star slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor. It still glowed but wasn't half as bright. Amaya fell forward. Uranus's grip was the only thing keeping her upright.

"What the hell was that?" Uranus asked.

Amaya shrugged, "A wild guess?"

"Anything at this point"

"It's a crystallized version of my rage." Amaya reached a shaking hand for the crystal. She held it and leaned into Uranus' arms. "I told you....I'm not the good guy."

Uranus stared at Amaya for a moment, "No, I guess you're not."

Neptune returned with Mamoru leaning on her. "We should leave."

Uranus picked up Amaya and carried her. Neptune helped Mamoru walk. Nothing stopped them as they walked into the night.

**

Hours later, Haruka sat on her couch with Michiru beside her. They were both staring at the star-shaped crystal on the coffee table. Amaya had passed out on the walk home. She was asleep in their guest room.

Mamoru finished his drink and set the glass aside. He stared at the object. Gently he reached for it and picked it up. There was no change in the light or shape. He studied it.

"It looks similar to Usag's silver crystal. But red. Perhaps it's a new version of the silver crystal?" He offered.

Michiru shook her head, "I feel such anger, such...rage, from that crystal. It's like all the hatred in the world has been shaped into that. But the light at the centre keeps it from being destructive."

Haruka frowned silently. Amaya has said it was a version of her rage. She glanced at the hall that lead to the guest room. How could one carry so much anger? She sighed. She knew the answer to that question. She knew all too well, the answer to that question.

Silently, she stood up and left the room. No one stopped her. She walked down the hall to the guest room and put a hand on the door.

"Haruka?" Amaya's sleepy voice called her in.

Haruka shut the door as she stepped in. She stood at the end of the bed and stared at Amaya's face. The blue of her eyes glowed slightly in the dim light of the room.

"The memories...." She paused, "The ones you woke up with...." Her voice failed and tried again. "Tyree was your son, wasn't he?"

Amaya lay still for a long time. "What answer do you want?"

Haruka met those blue eyes. There was no love in those eyes. Amaya was not her cousin. In that moment, Haruka knew it as sure as she knew herself. There was nothing warm or generous in that soul. There wasn't evil either. But there was something missing. Something.....too broken to be fixed.

"I want the truth," Haruka told her simply.

Amaya blinked, "Then yes, he was."

Haruka looked away from those eyes. "Is that why you became a thief?"

Amaya shook her head. She put her arms behind her head, under the pillow. "I was a thief before he came into my life."

Haruka sighed, she stepped closer to the foot of the bed. "Why are you so angry?"

Amaya frowned slightly, watching the blonde woman. "Why do you want to know?"

Haruka looked at her. The expression was sharp, annoyed. Amaya didn't flinch. "That...crystal...it's..." Haruka searched for the right word. "How can one person have so much rage?"

Amaya sighed; she rolled onto her side, putting her back to Haruka. "Goodnight, Haruka."

Clearly this conversation was over. Haruka didn't want to end it. She wanted answers. But she got the sense that pushing would be bad. Reluctantly, she turned and left the room.

As Haruka walked into the living room, she walked into the conversation.

"So just as Usagi's silver crystal concentrates love and hope, this one concentrates rage?" Mamoru asked.

Michiru shrugged, "Perhaps not concentrates it, but the crystal is made from it. The glow in the centre says that there is goodness to Amaya. That centre star has the same light as Usagi's crystal. It's just not ask....abundant, yet."

Haruka paused as she walked in. "You think there is hope?"

Michiru turned in her seat. She studied her partner. Haruka's eyes showed sorrow. "There is always hope. That's one thing Usagi has proven to us."

"I guess," Haruka frowned as she caught sight of the red crystal. "What do you suppose happened to her to make all that emotion build up?"

Michiru knew the answer her partner wanted. But it wasn't hers to give. "Give her time, Haruka. This is all very new to her. She's not used to any of it."

"We don't have time." Haruka snapped, her left hand clenched into a fist. "Usagi could be dead!"

No one said a word to that.

Within her room, Amaya heard the words said in the living room. She heard the desperation, the sorrow, the fear. She closed her eyes as a sigh escaped her. Within her, she ached with regret. Had she failed her cousin as she had failed her baby?

No magic could heal this.

Amaya closed her eyes as tears slid from her eyes. She fell asleep weeping.


End file.
